worldrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Atlas Moriaga
A former FORCE sergeant with an affinity for tactics. The weapon of choice for this soldier is a Shotgun/Rifle/Sword combo that awards him versatility and options while engaged in a fight. Atlas' loyalty is boundless, even staving off promotions to remain with his team. He has shown to be a powerful force in the hands of both MBO and WORLD, his innate abilities. Precognition and Dimension Warping. The trademarks that make this man a capable advisor and leader. ' Character Outline Background Atlas was born under the name of Jason Moriaga. His life is one shrouded in mystery and bad endings, but one thing is clear. At the end of it all, he came out a structured man. A man of thought and logic. A man who plans and thinks before acting, even putting aside his own emotion for the sake of preservation. It was in these skills that WORLD saw the potential to transform this unknown person into a FORCE agent. It helped that he possessed unique and powerful abilities. Upon joining FORCE, his name was stripped from him. The codename "Atlas" was chosen by his Captain, Aurora Moon. While serving under FORCE, Atlas was exposed to some of the most soul crushing missions anyone could imagine, yet, he was fortunate to find love in one Cynthia Moriaga. Their marriage was the stuff of fairy-tales. Love at first sight, love that overcame hardship and challenges, only to live to happily ever after. Sadly, that wasn't the case. FORCE is a harsh mistress. The demands placed on its agents has a reputation of being "hard". That was an understatement. Fighting MBO is a full time job, and because of it. Atlas and his wife drifted apart, so far apart that she left him. The job got in the way, yet, Atlas did not quit. He couldn't. And to this day, as he serves a different Moon, he has yet to quit. With no signs of stopping. Personality Atlas is a man of strong words and even stronger actions. He is calm, centered and calculating. Everything he says and does revolves around a set plan, guidelines, and even past experiences. He is a perfect tactician. Sadly, with this comes the rigidity one would find in an oak tree. he does not deviate from his ideals, he does not compromise. Well, that would have been true if he had remained as a FORCE agent leading his four man cell. Sadly, that all changed when he met Daren Moon. Around this man he has become...relaxed. Orders and rules are still important, but he has learned the power of quick thinking and spontaneous actions. Slowly Atlas has assumed the role of an advisor to the team, and a father figure to Daren. He worries desperately about all of them, and knows it's wrong. Emotions breed weakness. Yet, he can't stop himself from plummeting headfirst into his team's lives. Skills and Abilities Martial Artist: As a FORCE agent, Atlas received specialized training in this field. From take-downs, to precision strikes, to quick powerful exchanges. FORCE agents had to rely on their physical abilities more so than Officers, so a special program was developed to make them weapons. Atlas honed his abilities in the battlefield, in real fights against opponents that wanted to kill him. Needless to say, he became quite skilled in this art. His prowess increased three fold, and because of this, Aurora made him her second in command. * Fighting style: His style revolves around his naturally endowed gift. Athleticism. He was blessed with good, solid, genes that provided him with a vast reserve of stamina and monstrous strength. His body was built for fighting, and because of it, he employs direct tactics when fighting. Direct, but cunning. He uses everything to his advantage, he sees everything around him, and uses everything skillfully to dispatch the opponent. Terrain Specialist: Atlas spent his youth in the wild. He became a skilled hunter, tracker, trapper, marksman, and survivalist. Not much is known as to the environment that he was raised in, but what is known is the fact that as it stands now. He is a specialists in all terrains. He could tell you how to survive in 0º weather, where to hunt when crossing the desert and how to stay alive in enemy camps. With this skill, comes the ability to be a skilled tactician. Something Atlas worked out to a "T". It was because of this skill that he was placed under Captain Moon's command. She was a little loose with her strategies, and needed a brilliant mind. Atlas was chosen. Precognition: Atlas possesses the ability to see into the future. Originally this power could only be activated through sleep and sudden spells, Premonitions. Over time, that changed. He began to control his power and with it came a radical new ability. The power to forcibly see into the future, one minute into the future to be correct. To some it would seem like an inconvenience to see just one minute into the future but to Atlas, this was a gift. He could see the immediate results of his actions and it is because of this he focused on understanding the long term effects. It was his ability that gave him the push to become a tactician. * Space Distortion: Tachyons. A particle that can by-pass normal space rules, not only allowed Atlas to see into the future but also allowed him to shape an area that was not tied down by normal rules. In essence, his own dimension. Where in which he can control the forces that occur within. Gravity, time, heat, cold and anything else that affects the world can be controlled or even negated by Atlas within his dimension. Sadly, this power comes at a great cost. His body is gravely affected. Since the power is centered and directed from the eyes, it is the eyes that suffer the most damage. As it is now, Atlas had reached and passed his limits to save his team from an explosion. His eyes suffered the beating, and because of it he is now blind. Thankfully, by looking into the future he can see what is before him. Even this has its limits as he cannot account for sudden and dramatic changes. ' Weapons and Equipment Dark Silhouette: *''' Shotgun': A straight forward weapon. A Multi-Gauge Shotgun with pump action reload. It's the most effective form of the weapon for you only need to aim in a certain direction and fire. It's the Close and medium range weapon. *' Rifle: A bolt action rifle with the same specifications of the Dragunov Rifle. It uses a 7.62x54mmR round, heavy emphasis on the stopping power. The weapon itself is devoid of a mounted scope, but there is a mounting point where a PSO-1 scope can be added. Atlas' proficiency with this weapon has sky rocketed since receiving training with Paris. He's still far from being considered a sniper, but his skills are enough to allow him to survive. * Hilt Sword': The sword is a beam sword running of different particles than those from standard beam weaponry. The weapon was designed to use Tachyons like Atlas and it is in this that makes the sword unique. Hating standard weaponry for its ineffectiveness to cut through obstacles, Atlas requested this addition to his Dark Silhouette. It served as a way to cut through inanimate objects without hurting animate objects and as a way to cut through that which cannot be cut through. Like energy and heat and cold. The weapon does use Atlas' own energy to produce the results but since it cannot be used to hurt the flesh, he does not rely on it often. '''Cowboy Hat': Of the members of WORLD and even MBO, Atlas wears a cowboy hat. It was a novelty gift given to him by his former wife as a way of calling him a cowboy. Sadly, Atlas took it as a serious gift and started wearing it that day. He has yet to take it off.